


Side by Side

by skylinehorizon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vietnam War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinehorizon/pseuds/skylinehorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vietnam, 1967. </p><p>Sitting in the open, waiting for a monsoon to pass, Dean gets antsy. Thankfully, he's got someone to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

> A Vietnam AU is an idea I've been throwing around for a while, but it's a massive undertaking. This is just a short drabble of what could _potentially_ be. 
> 
> Somewhat inspired by [this](http://demons.swallowthesky.org/post/13125083343) image.

"This fucking sucks," Dean says, slamming the lid of his zippo, flicking it up again, trying to light it. "Fucking -  _shit.”_

 _"_ It ain’t gonna stop anytime soon, brother,” Benny says, staring out across the jungle. He slaps a hand against the back of his neck, the buzz of a mosquito suddenly silenced.

"We’re literally sitting ducks," Dean says, angrily slamming the lid of his zippo with a  _click_ before shoving it into his pocket. 

Cas shifts beside him and looks up into the sky, scrunching his face up. Dean watches him, feels his fingers itching for a cigarette. He settles instead with pulling his ace of spades from his helmet and fiddling with it. 

Cas looks calm, eerily so, as he watches the monsoon around them, at the fat raindrops that are landing on the surface of the muddy river. He’s always been good at calming Dean when he’s felt too high-strung. He gets jittery when they’re like this, feeling like the VC are going to jump from between the trees and fire at them at any passing second. 

"Who wants to play cards?" Dean asks, holding up his ace of spades.

Victor laughs. “Sure, I’m up for a round. You just jump outta this boat, swim until you find Charlie, kill him, and slap that ace of spades right on his forehead. You can go first, Winchester.”

Dean raises his middle finger at him and Victor turns away, laughing. 

Cas holds out a deck of cards in a ratty cardboard case and Dean turns to him, grinning.

"Fuck yeah," he says. "Knew I loved you for some reason, Cas." 

"Gin Rummy," Cas says, a slight blush on his cheeks, angling his body closer towards him. 

Dean grins. “Sure thing.”

Dean deals the cards and they manage to waste some time. They get through two games before there’s a rustle on the other side of the river and they’re dropping the cards in the boat, aiming their guns towards the sound. 

"Hold your fire," Singer whispers. 

A parakeet squawks and flies out from the trees. Everyone lets out a slow breath and Dean grins, shaking his head. 

"That’s a weird looking Gook if ever I saw one," Benny drawls. 

Smoke blows into his face and Dean looks to his right, sees the cigarette dangling from Cas’ lips. He smiles, and gently pulls it from his mouth, before taking a few drags before handing it back. 

Cas takes it and slips it back between his lips, closing his eyes as he takes a long inhale. 

The rain is beginning to let up now, and they’re getting ready to make a move.

"Alright boys, we’re moving out!" 

Dean winks at Cas and enjoys the fresh blush that dusts his cheeks. They continue on down the river, get to the other side, and carry on their patrol through the jungle, Dean behind Cas in the line, like always.   

 

***

That night Dean’s sat with his back against a tree eating his cold C rations in the darkness when Cas comes over. He sits down beside him without saying a word. Dean hands his food over and Cas shakes his head, turning it down. 

"You alright, Cas?" Dean asks, once he’s swallowed his mouthful. 

"I don’t like fire ants," he says. Dean can hear him scratching.

"Don’t scratch," Dean says, placing his hand on Cas’ arm. Cas’ hands still, and then settle onto the ground beside him. 

Dean’s fingers find Cas’ on the dirt, and they rest there, thumb rubbing gently over Cas’ skin. Cas turns to him with a soft smile that Dean only just catches in the darkness. They sit there in silence, listening to the buzz of mosquitoes, the occasional hiss of a snake and the murmur of other men. 

"Thanks," Cas says, softly, and Dean can hear the rest behind that one word:  _thanks for sticking by me, thanks for watching my back, thanks for giving a fuck_. 

Dean squeezes Cas’ hand and he smiles. “Don’t mention it.” 

They continue to sit together in silence, in the darkness, hands resting together between their bodies. 


End file.
